Methods of 3-dimensional (3D) digital printing, a type of additive manufacturing, have continued to be developed over the last several years. Various methods for 3D printing have been developed, including heat-assisted extrusion, selective laser sintering, photolithography, as well as others. In general, 3D printing technology improves the product development cycle by allowing rapid creation of prototype models for reviewing and testing.
The figures depict several examples of the presently disclosed technology. However, it should be understood that the present technology is not limited to the examples depicted.